powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Insect Manipulation
The ability to control insects. Variation of Animal Manipulation. Also Called * Bug Manipulation * Entomopathy * Insect Control * Volukinesis Capabilities Users can control various insects. They control them to do their bidding, for example, helping them during situations, using them against foes, and using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. Some can see through the insects' eyes that are controlled allowing them to spy on others. Users can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships. Applications * Animal Scrying - to perceive through insect senses. * Insect Empathy - to understand/feel their emotions. * Mind Control - to control various kinds of insects. * Mind Link - to have mental bond. * Taming - to tame their nature. * Zoolingualism - to allow verbal communication. Techniques *Animal Empowerment - to gain strength from insects. Associations * Animal Manipulation * Animal Telepathy - limited to insects. * Arachnid Manipulation - several users are also able to control spiders. * Infestation * Insect Generation/Summoning - create or summon insects. * Insect Physiology - constant physical/mental bond may allow user to adapt to certain insect-like traits. * Living Hive * Pestilence Manipulation - to command insects to spread disease and devour crops. * Psychic Persuasion and/or Mind Control - limited to insects. Limitations * May be limited to only certain species. * Some can only control the insects they create or summon. * Range maybe limited. * Depends on environment. Known Users Gallery File:Shino Bug Gathering Technique.JPG|Shino Aburame (Naruto) controlling a small amount of his insects. File:610px-Shino_preparing_for_battle.png|Shino Aburame (Naruto) can command insects. File:Zerochan.Wriggle.Nightbug.184378.jpg|Wriggle Nightbug (Touhou Project) can manipulate all sorts of insects and even arachnids and other arthropods File:Shiki_Insect.jpg|Shiki (Black Cat) can create and control insects and even modify their physiology to grant exotic abilities. File:Kamiya_Minoru_Chemical_Insects.jpg|Minoru Kamiya (YuYu Hakusho) can control demon insects to have them inject his virus into humans. TanyaDTB.PNG|Tanya Akulova (Darker Than Black: Gemini of The Meteor) The_quen_soria_asm_670.jpg|Adriana Soria (Marvel) using her manipulation power to attempt to control Spider-Man's mind. Pain MGS3.gif|The Pain (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) can control massive swarms of hornets. Michelle.jpg|Michelle (Los Protegidos) has control over all insects Clancy 007.png|Clancy (Ben 10) can mentally talk and control insects. Clancy 009.png|Clancy covers himself with armor made out of cockroaches. Ah Muzen Cab.png|Ah Muzen Cab (Smite) Mayan god of Bees and Honey 3076532-page+24+color.jpeg|Dark Man/Mr. Dark (Fables) controlling all of the flies in New York Skitter_worm_fanart_by_drunkfu-d4yobln.jpg|Weaver/Skitter (Worm), controlling her swarm through her powerful insect and arachnid controlling abilities.. Beelzebub H.png|Beelzebub (Valkyrie Crusade) the archdemon of gluttony and the lord of flies. Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-09h41m43s536.png|Irwina Allen (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers), uses a mind control machine to control bees. The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-27.png|Princess Ivy (Sofia the First), control black and white butterflies to drain colors away... Ivyshowy.JPG|...and fireflies to erase somebody's memory. Byaku.jpg|Byaku (Kekkaishi) can control varies types of insect demons using his left eye. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Insect-Based Abilities Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers